There has been proposed a scroll compressor configured to prevent leakage of refrigerant gas that is being compressed from a compression chamber. For example, there has been proposed a related-art scroll compressor in which a fixed scroll that includes a spiral blade having a spiral shape on a base plate, and an orbiting scroll that includes a spiral blade opposed to the spiral blade of the fixed scroll to be in mesh with the spiral blade of the fixed scroll form a plurality of compression chambers, in which an orbiting motion of the orbiting scroll causes reduction in volume of the compression chamber toward a center of the compression chamber so that compression is performed, in which a chamfered portion is formed at a distal end portion of the spiral blade of the orbiting scroll, and in which a recessed portion is formed at a bottom portion of an outer wall of the spiral blade of the fixed scroll (for example, see Patent Literature 1).